1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for storing and sanitizing toothbrushes. More particularly, it relates to devices that are disposable, and thereby suitable for supply to the public for short-term use by organizations such as hospitals and hotels. Also, it relates to disposable devices that can be replaced periodically, as the effectiveness as the sanitizing disinfectant agent becomes diminished through prolonged use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical of sanitizing devices are the disclosures in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,585,119; 1,079,618; 1,228,261; 3,759,375; 1,746,815; 3,904,362, and 4,214,657. Such devices show various combinations of holders and disinfectant.